Vida
by Alice Taisho Gremory
Summary: Serena a conocido una nueva faceta de Darien, y extraña a la estrella que robo su corazon... Dolor, deseo, esperanza y si finalmente amor... ACLARACIÓN: DARIEN SÓLO GOLPEA A SERENA CUANDO ESTÁ BORRACHO, LUEGO NO LO RECUERDA.
1. Prólogo

**Por: AliceSesshTaisho-chan**

**Declaración de derechos de autor:** Los personajes relacionados con la serie Sailor Monn pertenecen Naoko Takeuchi; El fic es escrito por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. Espero que les guste.

.

**Prólogo**

.

**Temática:** Situado después de derrotar a Galaxia

.

.

.

** EL PEOR MAL DEL HOMBRE ES QUE SE RINDE A LA IMPOSICIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS, DE CUALQUIER MANERA.**

.

.

.

Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años, soy una chica como cualquier otra, con sueños, ilusiones e imposiciones, la única pequeña diferencia con las demás, es que cuando nadie lo nota, yo soy Sailor moon, descubrí que soy una guerrera, y mas aun una princesa, a los 14 años, tuve que dejar de ser una niña, convertirme en una líder, cumplir con un destino predestinado, lo que mis amigos nunca notaron, es que yo no elegí esta vida.

.

.

Abro los ojos vuelvo a despertar, sin ganas, no puedo abrir la puerta y están cerradas las ventanas, cada día es un nuevo calvario, Darien no está, suspiro aliviada, y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, rompo en llanto, siento que me ahogo, algo falla en mí, no sé qué he hecho mal, solo quiero salir de aquí.

.

¡¿Quizás me porto mal?! ¡Sí! el me ama, Darien me ama. Yo soy quien se porta mal, debo ser castigada.

.

¡Por los dioses!, la que pensó eso ¿fui yo? Estoy enloqueciendo, es definitivo. ¿Dónde quedo el príncipe de cuentos? Ja, esbozo una sonrisa irónica me abrirías la cabeza para callarme a golpes.

.

Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?, como una película pasan los recuerdos de hace unas horas por mi cabeza. Ya lo recuerdo, fue un holocausto por completo, ahí estabas tú, y en tu mano la cerveza, te preparas para darme mi regalo, un puño bien cerrado para obligarme a abrir las piernas.

.

He empezado el día, de nuevo sin ánimos para vivir, me duelen las mejillas, todavía sangra mi nariz, tantos traumas, malos tratos abren más la cicatriz. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cuerpo, ultrajado, tus caricias más tiernas son mis morados, me pregunto si es normal sufrir así. Sí, ésta es la vida que me tocó pero jamás la que elegí, ni elegiría.

.

Mi alegría interpretada cual actriz, cada día más segura de que no hay final feliz. Nadie, ni siquiera mi "mejor amiga" Mina Aino, lo ha notado, todas creen que vivo en un cuento de hadas, las pocas veces que las he podido ver, has sido solo por aparentar, que nadie sepa, que ocurre cuando se bajan las cortinas, cuando se cierra el telón. Antes gastaba mi dinero en chocolates, y ropa corta, juvenil, ahora lo uso para comprar maquillaje y tapar mis heridas, y ropa de manga larga, para que nadie sepa, para que la función continúe. Ahora me pregunto ¿en qué fallé?..

.

Oh Seiya si tan solo estuvieras aquí, tu verías a través de mi "felicidad"…

.

Hoy es 29, debo ir a templo más tarde, es un castigo fingir, debo maquillar los moretones, ¿Dónde dejé esa bonita falda hasta los talones?..

.

.

.

.

**29 de Junio del año 2014, Templo Hikawa, víspera del décimo noveno cumpleaños de Serena.**

.

Estamos en una reunión en el templo, hablan algo de la futura boda, mi futura boda, con Darien, mi príncipe, ¿Príncipe?, me sumerjo en mis recuerdos.

.

.

¿En qué se ha convertido mi vida?... desde hace aproximadamente tres años descubrí que Darien había muerto, no como creí, que simplemente me había abandonado en la batalla con Galaxia. Me sentí culpable porque estuve a punto de regalar mi corazón a la estrella más brillante del cosmos, pero estoy segura que mi vida no se hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora…

.

¿Quieren saber qué ocurrió?... muy sencillo, esta niña, la niña que brillaba como la luna, fue obligada a crecer y apagar su luz, para que su "amado" brille… hace un año me mude con Darien, y me di cuenta que jamás lo conocí, descubrí al Darién celoso, posesivo y _cruel_. Jamás hubiera pensado que era borracho, ahora lo sé.

.

Mi vida era una vida inocente, pero ahora ¡Qué va! ¡Ya ni vivo!, sí, así es, hablamos de palizas, violaciones, dolor en las heridas. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde perdió el alma? ¿Cómo cojones lo hace para dormir en calma?... estoy segura que es un ente sin corazón y sin motivos. ¡Joder!, ¿Qué dios es tan compasivo que te permite seguir vivo?

.

Sólo medio reacciono, cuando noto que Darien, me lleva del brazo, nos estamos despidiendo de mis guardianas, parezco una simple muñeca de trapos.

.

Me dejó en su apartamento, y antes de cerrar con llave me dijo, —_Serena te amo demasiado, no me obligues a golpearte_— Cínico, de verdad amigo mío me asombra tu valentía, y de verdad admiro tu sangre fría, si yo la tuviera, querido Darien, hace mucho hubieras descendido al infernal prates.

.

Ahora estoy de nuevo encerrada soportando este calvario, quizás más adelante moriré, morir, me gustaría. Quizás me convertiría para el mundo solo un caso más en el telediario.

.

Este mundo de humanos un planeta al cual ni siquiera pertenezco, pero mírenme sometida a un humano, fingiendo ser feliz, y ni siquiera mis "guardianas" lo han notado.

.

.

.

.

Re-editado.

Se despide.

Alice-Taisho


	2. A fairytale?

**Por: AliceSesshTaisho-chan**

**Declaración de derechos de autor:** Los personajes relacionados con la serie Sailor Monn pertenecen Naoko Takeuchi; El fic es escrito por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. Espero que les guste.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**Temática:** Situado después de derrotar a Galaxia

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**DE CUALQUIER MANERA, UN CUENTO DE HADAS, NO SIEMPRE TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ.**

.

.

.

Una bellísima mujer se encontraba tendida en su cama, sus ojos, de un color celeste, casi divino estaban fijos en el reloj colgado en la pared de su cuarto, ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y Darien, aún no llegaba a casa, sí, a su casa, puesto que uno de sus más grandes sueños se había vuelto realidad, después de pasar más de 4 años de novios, Darien le había propuesto que vivieran juntos, y ella aceptó gustosa, y ahora, 1 año después estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda.

.

Recordando esos tiempos Serena se dio cuenta de lo feliz que había sido con él en el pasado, Darien era en sí mismo su más grande sueño, no podía olvidar ni un sólo instante de esa sonrisa arrebatadora que poseía, sin mencionar su rostro de un tono moreno claro, que conjugaba perfectamente con sus ojos casi negros, como moras azules, y su cabello de igual forma azabache, que le recordaba al de un lobo salvaje.

.

Mucho antes de la batalla contra Galaxia Darien le ofreció una sortija de compromiso, en ese aeropuerto, y a pesar de que él se iría por un tiempo, sus sueños se hicieron realidad, Serena se dio cuenta, que amaba sobremanera a Darien, no, en el pasado, ella tenía hacia él un amor enfermizo, se sintió asqueada, a veces se confundía y pensaba que era por sus recuerdos, los de su vida pasada, sin embargo, ese pensamiento desaparecía de su mente tan rápido como aparecía, sin darle tiempo a meditarlo, que ingenua había sido, porque realmente, había cambiado mucho, la Serena de ahora, sólo podía sentir odio hacia aquel que durante mucho tiempo había llama _"El amor de su vida"._

.

¿Quién podría siquiera sospechar lo que en realidad ocurría?, poco a poco todos los sueños y esperanzas de Serena, quedaron en el camino y cayeron cual castillo de naipes.

.

Serena suspiró nuevamente, con la mente llena de recuerdos, miró desde su posición en la cama, a la pequeña mesa que estaba en las esquina, estiró su mano y toco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la foto que estaba ahí, y susurró, un nombre, el nombre que le daba fuerzas para seguir con esa mentira. —_Pequeña dama, no, Rini_.—

.

Sin ser consiente siquiera de ese contacto, tomo la foto y la atrajo hacia sí, como si con ello trajera la presencia de la pequeña niña, de su amada hija, sin embargo esto no fue así.

.

Se dirigió con pasos perezosos a la sala, con el objetivo de prepararse un té, sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj en la sala, justo sobre una repisa rodeado de fotos y otros recuerdos, el reloj no era tan clemente como Serena pensaba al inicio, ahora sus pasos parecían ser más frenéticos ¿No decían que el tiempo pasaba más lento?, suspiró de nuevo, arrellanándose en el sofá, decidida a esperar ahí hasta que Darien llegara, sería peor si estaba borracho y la encontraba dormida.

.

.

.

.

En un elegante despacho médico, un hombre observaba detenidamente su rostro, no es que fuera vanidoso ¡Qué va, eso es de mariquitas!, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse de no tener alguna marca que delatara la cuestión que lo había entretenido tanto tiempo, y es que el prominente médico Darien Chiba no estaba precisamente observando algún caso clínico que requiriera toda su atención profesional.

.

Darien detuvo sus ojos en sí mismo, apreciando sus ojos oscuros, impregnados de saciedad. Arrugó levemente la frente acordándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir, no es que él no amara a Serena, ¡Claro que la amaba!, no por nada había decidido casarse con ella, es más, podría asegurar que habían momentos en que no podría vivir sin ella, sin su princesa, además, no había duda que ella le pertenecía.

.

Cortó sus pensamientos cuando sintió una figura abrazarlo detrás de él, sonrió con cierto orgullo reflejado con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, ahí estaba el objeto de su reciente trabajo, una pasante y una de las amigas cercanas de su novia. Se giró sobre sí mismo para toparse con el rostro coqueto de la mujer que lo miraba con una mezcla de lujuria y obsesión en otrora un rostro tímido. Sí, eso le sentaba muy bien a él. Pero suspiró apesadumbrado, ¡Qué más quisiera él volver a la cama con esa mujer! pero tenía que regresar al lado de Serena, tarde o temprano siempre regresaba ahí.

.

—_Debo irme_ — musitó con indiferencia, zanjando así, cualquier propuesta de la mujer.

.

La mujer asintió, ella más que nadie, sabía que el hombre que tenía frente a ella, compartía su vida con alguien más, pero sus ojos se tornaron fríos al recordar quién era esa otra.

.

Siguió a Darien quien ya tomaba su saco de un sillón, se recostó en la pared, y lo observó. Sus amigas no tenían idea que ella sólo quería ser médico por ese espécimen que tenía al frente, como envidiaba a la estúpida de Serena, ella era tan simple, tan tonta.

.

Volvió en sí al notar que Darien la miraba de nuevo. Compuso una sonrisa, y caminó felinamente hacía el, haciendo que los ojos de su acompañante se oscurecieran de nuevo, y sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus brazos y besó a este, quién no tuvo empacho en responder el demandante beso. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Darien la alejó nuevamente.

.

—_En serio debo irme_ — Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa Darien.

.

—_Por su puesto, yo no estoy diciendo__lo contrario_— Contestó la mujer con fingida inocencia.

.

Darien salió teniendo otras cosas en mente, su Serena seguramente lo esperaba. Sin detenerse, salió de ahí y se dirigió a su moto para irse a su casa.

.

Giró la llave con mucho sigilo, entro a su hogar y lo recibió un olor característico a sakuras y vainilla, Serena adoraba estos aromas, entró a la sala, y su mirada se detuvo en el sillón más amplio que alojaba el cuerpo de su futura esposa, Serena se encontraba recostada en el sillón sosteniendo entre sus brazos un retrato, se acercó a ella, para quitárselo, y le sorprendió notar que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, ¿Será que lo descubrió y estaba llorando por ello?, eso lo hizo sentir como una porquería, antes de pensar que hacer, ella musitó un nombre —_Rini_—lo hizo con tal ternura que removió algo de su corazón, su hija, él no sabía que sería de su vida sin ellas, es cierto que su hija no había nacido aún, pero la amaba con el alma.

.

Inclinándose quitó el retrato de sus brazos, y lo aparto de ellos, levantó a Serena entre sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, miró a su novio, con mucho miedo, cosa que lo desconcertó bastante. ¿Alguien le habría hecho daño mientras no estaba?, masculló una maldición a su amante y así mismo también.

.

—_Ya estoy aquí mi amor, sigue durmiendo_— Musitó Darien con una sonrisa al ver como se relajaba en sus brazos.

.

La llevó en brazos hasta la cama, y la observó, era tan sólo una niña, tan pura y hermosa, casi etérea, como un ángel caído del cielo, cuando la veía, Darien sentía deseo de protegerla, a diferencia de su amante, a quien cuando la veía sólo pensaba en follarla, a pesar de tener la misma edad que su amante, su novia no tenía experiencia, mientras que la otra sí, desde el comienzo había notado que ella lo miraba con deseo y un día finalmente lo había buscado para hacer realidad sus oscuras perversiones y el encantado le había concedido el capricho, quien iba a pensar que tras esa fachada de niña inocente se escondía esa fierecilla, pero no había duda, que ella, jamás podría competir con la belleza de Serena, pero en otros ámbitos, Serena no estaba muy bien parada.

.

Él podría pasar la vida con Serena, no había problema, pero no podría decir que ella fuera a ser la única, como siempre pasaba regresaría a ella y ella siempre lo recibiría, estaba seguro, pero él no podría dedicarle su vida enteram su pación entera a la mujer que yacía ahora en la cama, el cómo muchos hombres no se conformaba solo con eso.

.

Apagó las luces y se recostó haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento, porque si tenía que ser honesto lo diría, Darien no se arrepentía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Re-editado.

Se despide.

Alice-Taisho


End file.
